Eien no Rival
by Grasshopper
Summary: [Tachibana x Hitonari] Because rivalry is sometimes love and love is always rivalry.
1. Theme 1: look over here

**Title: **Eien no Rival  
**Author: **Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Rating: **PG (so far)  
**Category: **I'll (Generation Basket)  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, light angst.  
**Spoilers: **None, so far.  
**Pairings: **Tachibana Akane x Hiiragi Hitonari  
**Summary: **Because rivalry is sometimes love and love is always rivalry.  
**Author's Notes: **Unless otherwise noted, none of these chapters are interconnected; they're individual ficlets. Oh, and be warned - all I know of _I'll_ I know from the scanslations at Mangascreener. :pouts: I wanna see the anime! Maybe I can get the money out of my dad sometime… This part is from Sumire's point of view, because I wanted to see how I could deal with her reaction to the pairing involved. I mean, I like Sumire - how could you **not** - but Tachibana/Hiiragi is the best _I'll_ pairing ever! …though Kondo x Minefuji is a close second. But, yeah… It didn't turn out quite as good as I'd hoped. Maybe next time, ne?  
**Disclaimer: **All things _I'll (Generation Basket)_ belong to Asada Hiroyuki. All that the Grassy can lay claim to is the plot.

* * *

**(1.) look over here**

It's not like I **asked** to fall I love with Akane. It just…happened. All of those years as friends, his odd methods of encouragement, his ability to be utterly adorable one moment and extremely intolerable the next. Once I got used to him, he was…everything I never needed but still wanted.

And, just when I thought he was opening his eyes, was going to look over here at me… That's when **I** looked over **there**. That's when I realized Akane would never be mine.

As the violence of their argument - of their **kiss** - gentled into the more familiar struggle of their rivalry, I smiled. If I couldn't have Akane, Hitonari was probably a good choice for him. They could at least keep one another interested in things, if only for their constant competition.

This just might be more interesting than having Akane for myself…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Theme 23: candy

**Title:** Eien no Rival  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Rated:** PG  
**Series:** 30 Themes For Kisses  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, fluff.  
**Fandom:** I'll (Generation Basket)  
**Spoilers:** None, so far.  
**Pairings:** Tachibana Akane x Hiiragi Hitonari  
**Summary:** Because rivalry is sometimes love and love is always rivalry.  
**Author's Notes:** Unless otherwise noted, none of these chapters are interconnected; they're individual ficlets. I was working on a different theme, with lots of angst, but Akane-muse was being a stubborn bastard and getting OOC. -- So I wrote this while more than half-asleep; short and sweet, na no da.  
**Disclaimer:** All things _I'll (Generation Basket_) belong to Asada Hiroyuki. All that the Grassy can lay claim to is the plot.

* * *

**(23.) candy  
**

Chocolate.

White chocolate, at that. With a liberal dash of milk chocolate and almond. And a hint of…green tea? Hitonari couldn't quite separate the numerous flavors of Pocky that flooded his taste buds wildly.

With a sigh, he conceded defeat and focused on Akane's candy-sweet kisses.

* * *

**The End**


	3. Theme 28: Wada Calcium CD3

**Title:** Eien no Rival  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Rated:** PG  
**Series:** 30 Themes For Kisses  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, randomness.  
**Fandom:** I'll Generation Basket  
**Spoilers:** None, so far.  
**Pairings:** Tachibana Akane x Hiiragi Hitonari  
**Summary:** Because rivalry is sometimes love and love is always rivalry.  
**Author's Notes:** Unless otherwise noted, none of these chapters are interconnected; they're individual ficlets. I wrote this while falling asleep, so forgive the lack of TachiHito-ness.  
**Disclaimer:** All things _I'll Generation Basket_ belong to Asada Hiroyuki. All that the Grassy can lay claim to is the plot.

* * *

**(28.) Wada Calcium CD3**

"Wada Calcium CD3?" Tachibana Akane stared at the television screen in confusion. "What the hell is Wada Calcium CD3?"

Raising a slim eyebrow in superior amusement, Hiiragi Hitonari just stared at his boyfriend expectantly. When the boy only stared back at him blankly, Hitonari braved a reply.

"It's a calcium pill, dumbass; it says so in the **name**."

Pointedly ignoring the snarky remark, Akane went back to studying the flickering of each channel. Over the droning of some American soap opera highlighting yet another repetitive and tedious kissing scene, Hitonari could hear Akane mumbling to himself, "I knew there was a reason I didn't watch TV, other than what I record…"

* * *

******The End**


End file.
